The Soul calibur Fancy dining Party
by lippyjippy
Summary: What happens when Ivy invites some of the characters from soulCaliburII over for a fancy dinner...


Title: The Soul Calibur Fancy Dining Night  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Calibur  
  
One misty foggy night, Ivy sat on her couch she had invited most of the Soul Calibur 2 gang over for a fancy dining night, the first guest arrived, they knocked on the door. Ivy stood up, so she walked to the door, and finally welcomed them in, it was Seung Mina,  
  
"Hi, come in Seung Mina," Ivy Greeted.  
  
Ivy said, the Valentine was hung in the doorway,  
  
"So, Ivy, I am coming in,"  
  
She held Scarlet Thunder in her hand, and placed it on the wall, and walked into the living room,  
  
"Where are the others?" Seung Mina asked.  
  
"You're the 1st," Ivy replied.  
  
Another knock upon the door was heard, Ivy stood up and answered it, but four, yes four guest now stood at the door! It was Cervantes, Sophitia, Cassandra and Mitsurugi. They all placed their weapons with Seung Minas.  
  
"I am glad you invited me daughter!" Cervantes smiled.  
  
"Pleasure," Ivy replied.  
  
"Thanks for letting us come for dinner," Sophitia thanked,  
  
"It's okay," Ivy said.  
  
"I have a feeling a fight will break out tonight," Mitsurugi warned. "I think so too," Ivy smiled. When they'd all walked into the dining room, (Even Seung Mina) Ivy set the table; Mitsurugi, Seung Mina and Sophitia were having a conversation.  
  
"So, Sophitia how's the children?" Mitsurugi asked.  
  
"Yes, How are the young ones?" Seung Mina asked,  
  
"They're fine, I can't believe I'm here, it's ever so nice isn't it," Sophitia replied,  
  
"It's alright," Mitsurugi said,  
  
"It has tacky wallpaper!" Seung mina blurted out.  
  
"Pardon?" Ivy asked,  
  
But before Seung Mina could reply, another knock was heard upon the door, Ivy was so excited, and she thought she knew who it was. She answered it, stood at her door were two characters, Talim and Xianghua,  
  
"Oh, Hi," Ivy said, it wasn't who she hoped it to be.  
  
"We are glad to be invited into your home!" Xianghua said.  
  
"I'm through with words!" Talim said.  
  
"Ooooooooooookay, come in," Ivy replied. Finally she had them all talking.  
  
"So, What is for dinner, Daughter?" Cervantes asked.  
  
"You'll see," Ivy replied.  
  
"After dinner can we have a game of Monopoly?" Xianghua asked. "I'd love that!" Talim said.  
  
"Me too, sounds fun," Cassandra agreed.  
  
"Can we Ivy?" Seung Mina asked,  
  
"I don't see why not," Ivy replied.  
  
"I am thimble!" Mitsurugi called out.  
  
"As long as I can be Horsey!" Cervantes yelled.  
  
"I will pass," Sophitia said.  
  
"Alright," Ivy said.  
  
A few hours later Dinner was ready, Ivy placed Dinner, out to them all, nobody else had arrived. She wanted Raphael too come though. The Dinner conversation began.  
  
"This is really good Ivy, The potatoes are to die for to die for!" Seung mina exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, and the carrots are good too!" Cervantes exclaimed.  
  
"Thanks," Ivy replied to them.  
  
Sophitia and Cassandra had been quiet most the evening.  
  
"Is it okay, if we leave after Dinner Ivy?" Sophitia asked.  
  
"Yes, go ahead, if you wish," Sighed Ivy.  
  
After dinner was over, and Sophitia and Cassandra left happily, Ivy set the board up for monopoly.  
  
Mitsurugi: Battle ship Seung Mina: Thimble Talim: Cannon Xianghua: Top Hat Ivy: Boot Cervantes: Horse  
  
So far in the game, Mitsurugi went bankrupt along with Xianghua, Cervantes was losing, Ivy was close to losing but Seung Mina was winning, she owned most streets and hotels.  
  
A few minutes later, Seung Mina had won.  
  
"You cheated!" Xianghua yelled at Seung Mina.  
  
"Oh really?" Seung Mina replied.  
  
"Yes, you did! And I think Ivy should have won, she was close second!" Xianghua yelled.  
  
"Now now lets not fight!" Mitsurugi calmed them down.  
  
"Fight? That's a good idea!" Seung Mina grabbed Scarlet thunder, Xianghua drew her sword, a fight began.  
  
"stop!" Ivy yelled.  
  
"She must die!!!" Seung Mina yelled.  
  
"Please calm down!" Talim tried to yell but her throat was sore a bit.  
  
"Let me destroy!" Xianghua Cried,  
  
A few minutes later they had calmed down and Xianghua and Seung Mina left.  
  
A few hours later, only Talim was left.  
  
"So, why have you stayed Talim?" Ivy asked.  
  
"I am the only one who didn't argue, I really want to stay, but Its getting late, I am leaving!" Talim replied.  
  
"Ah well, bye," Ivy sighed showing Talim to the door.  
  
"bye!" she walked off and Ivy went too bad. 


End file.
